oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine Evans
Background In her lifetime, Katherine Evans has gone by many name, including Kat, Kitty, Kitty-Kat, Kit-Kat, and Roar-er. The oldest child of Cooper and Bella Evans, she has a younger twin named Gaspar who started school at Hogwats before transferring to Beauxbatons. From an early age, Kat dreamed of following in her father's footsteps and eventually becoming an Auror. That dream is still partially intact. Family Mother: Bella Evans - Reporter Father: Cooper Evans - Former Auror, Former Hit Wizard, Current Amnesiac Twin: Gaspar Evans Kat's relationship with her family is currently strained. She loves her mother, but doesn't think Bella is as strong as she is and has difficulties relating to her. Despite the differences between Kat and her mother, however, she feels very protective toward her mother and would be deeply upset if anything bad happened to her. When asked, though, she would not admit to her feelings. She used to have an extremely close relationship with her twin, Gaspy, but they were sorted into different houses at Hogwarts and Kat began to get closer to her other friends. As kids, Kat was the older, bossy twin who felt it was her responsibility to look after Gaspy and make sure he wasn't picked on. When Gaspy switched schools to attend Beauxbatons, she lost most of her contact with her twin and while she missed him, she learned to stand on her own two feet. When she was a child, Cooper Evans was Kat's hero. She wanted to be a "Roar-er" just like him and she begged whatever attention from him she could get. She wanted to grow taller than he was, but given that Cooper stood at 6'4", it wasn't a goal she was ever likely to achieve. Kat was confused when her father switched departments, but remained loyal to the idea of following in his footsteps to become an Auror. Her faith in her father was completely shattered, however, when he disappeared for the second time. He had disappeared once when she was young, but most of her memories of that were fuzzy. The second time, she was sixteen and heartbroken that her hero wasn't invincible. Just as she was starting to move on and rebuild her life, she discovered that he had been alive the whole time and returned with memory loss. Kat was hurt, upset, and furious and refuses to see or speak to him. Hogwarts Years Wand: 11 1/4", Hawthorn with Phoenix Feather Kat spent most of her Hogwarts years fighting puberty. A tomboy at heart, she went on numerous exploration adventures with her best friends Tristan Rice and Ashton Gray. When she started getting older, however, her friends pointed out that she was getting "girly" and Kat became frustrated with her changing body, going so far as to have her friends cut her hair short. As they grew, Kat's friendship with Tristan became more complicated as she realized that she liked him as more than a friend (a fact she tried unsuccessfully to repress.) The summer before her Sixth Year began, Kat found out that her father went missing on a case and was presumed dead. Shattered, she hid in a secret chamber she discovered with her friends where Tristan found her. He comforted her and they ended up kissing, which prompted Kat to create a "No Kissing" rule for the two of them. She was a good student through determination. Kat knew that she wanted to be an Auror and as such would need high marks in many exams. This caused her to study hard and become more serious than she might have been otherwise. Her best subjects were Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Transfiguration. Her least favorite subject was History of Magic because she hated that it wasn't hands-on and despised writing "boring essays." Adult Years After being hired by the MLE as an Investigator, Kat threw herself into her work and her training, opting to work with as many people as possible. Her biggest mentors are Mira Hallows and Keiley McDanford, although she has also trained with James Rice and Allisandre Rice. Kat was just settling into life as an adult, when Bella Evans died, leaving behind a daughter who felt guilty for never spending enough time with her mother. Gaspar was at the hospital with her, but Kat did not take much comfort in her brother after not seeing him for years on end. She feels partially responsible about not being able to save her mother and worries about losing the rest of the people she loves. Relationships Is in love with Tristan Rice Her best friend since childhood and current roommate, Kat got the hots for Tristan during her Hogwarts years, but didn't want to risk losing his friendship. She harbors very deep feelings for him, but she doesn't like to examine them too closely because big feelings make her uncomfortable and scared. He is the one person she is most terrified to lose. Kat's role model is a big-big-girl Roar-er named Mira Hallows. Kat met Mira when she was five and instantly became the woman's number one fan. They have maintained a close bond to this day and Kat now considers her a mentor at work. Another mentor relationship Kat values highly is that with Keiley McDanford. She is also becoming friends with his girlfriend and Tristan's cousin, Tiffany Rice. Kat and Tiffany weren't close friends in school, despite being housemates because Tiffany enjoyed being a girl and Kat enjoyed being in mud. GP Involvement Quotes "I named Mira the dog after my bestest best friend. Her name is Mira and shes a big-big-girl Roar-er." '-- No Way Monet' "You know what? If I've really changed so much, just cut off my hair. If it really bugs you guys so much, just... chop it off. You've both got your potions kits with you, there must be something in there you can use to cut hair. So please, just get rid of it. Now. Before I change my mind." '-- Reversing the Effect' Had her father really been a good Auror? Would Mira ever leave the department? Mind racing, however, there was only one question that actually made it past her lips. "How do you let go of the anger and deal with the rest of your life?" '-- The Shadow of Your Heart' "I'' have a lot of nerve? You're the one who suggested I walk around naked in front of your cousin's boyfriend!" Apparently kissing him to get her point across hadn't worked. Before she quite realized what she was doing, Kat yelled, "''I love you, you stupid sodding bloody idiot! I always have and you never even noticed! So you better be listening right now because I'll spell it out for you: I. Love. You. I. Never. Stopped. Liking. You. You. Are. Dumb." Feeling jittery and a little deflated, Kat looked down at the floor and frowned at her feet. Sodding great. She looked like an absolute idiot now. '-- What the Water Gave Me' See Also *Gold Pocket Watch Members *Sands of Time Members *Sundial Award Members Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Witch Category:Halfblood Category:Iron Category:Hogwarts Category:Slytherin Category:Ministry of Magic